Dormitories
by OblivionWings
Summary: The whole Raimon got invited to a sleepover at the dorm rooms! But they were forced to sleep early, just to get prepared for FFIV2. Inspired by Zcyler's fanfic: Sleepwalker. ONE-SHOT.


**My first humor fanfic :D! Well, if it doesn't seems funny AT ALL, I'll apologize, because I was laughing while typing this fanfic_[I am a person who gets the urge to laugh EASILY]_. Anyway, it might be a LITTLE BIT similar to Zycler's 'Sleepwalking', but I'm trying NOT to copy the whole thing. Please R&R! _(May have lots of grammar mistakes)_**

* * *

"Why would Kidou-Kantoku forced us to sleep at eight? It's impossible." Tsurugi grumbled as he played with his phone, lying on the bed.

"Well, we have to get prepared for the upcoming FFIV2, right?" Shindou stated, without looking up from his book he was currently reading.

"Says the one who was currently obsessed on reading his book, anyway, I wonder why Tenma could fell asleep that fast-" Before Tsurugi could finish his sentence, a sudden scream was heard across the hallway.

* * *

"**EEEEEKKKKK!**"

"Kirino-senpai, y-you look hilarious!" Kariya clunched his stomach, laughing uncontrollably as tears appeared from the corner of his eyes. Apparently, they were outside of their dorm rooms, since Kariya knew that a certain pink-haired defender will stomp towards his room once he found out about the prank that himself secretly made just 30 minutes ago, by adding coloring dye into Kirino's shampoo bottle.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR, KARIYA?" Kirino snarled, pointing to his green hair, which was pink before he took a shower. Before Kariya could defend himself, people began to walk outside of their dorm rooms. Well, for Tenma, he was still sleeping peacefully, probably dreaming about soccer again.

"What's happening?" "It's already nighttime..." Early sleepers like Amagi, Ichino and Aoyama were rubbing their eyes, walking towards Kirino and Kariya.  
**"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE KEEP QUIET FOR AT LEAST ONCE?**" Kurama stomped out irritatedly, while glaring at them. The tealnette and the 'green-haired defender' gulped at the sight of Kurama, but stared at him blankly once they saw what he was wearing.

The reason was because Kurama was wearing pink pajamas with little red hearts and holding a small teddy bear, which was sort of cute in a way. _NOT_.

Kirino was trying to hold his laughter, as he suddenly forgot his hair being green, when Kariya laughed EVEN MORE INSANE than anyone could possibly did. Aoyama and Ichino took a closer look towards Kurama while taking a lots of pictures with their phones as Amagi slapped himself, wondering if its a dream.

"Kurama...why are you...wearing these?" Amagi asked awkwardly.

Anger started to build up on his head right after he saw what he was wearing. Oops, making Kurama angry was not a good idea.

"If someone dares to laugh or taking pictures of me **ONE MORE TIME**, I _swear_ I'm going to kill them." Kurama muttered, eyeing the four of them, which was very obvious of who these people were.

During the awkward silence between Kariya and the others, a bursted laughter was heard from a certain maroon-haired person. "Good luck, Hayami." Kariya, Kirino, Aoyama, Ichino and Amagi mumbled quietly to themselves.

"**BWAHAHA!** Kurama why are you- **WAAAH! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!**" Hayami panicked and immediately used his hissatsu 'Zeroyon', while Kurama was catching up behind him.

"Um, what's happening between Kurama and Hayami?" Shindou sweatdropped after seeing them chasing each other rapidly, as he stood next to Kirino. "K-Kirino, your hair." Shindou chuckled after realising his best friend's hair was indeed green, which he knew it was one of Kariya's infamous pranks.

Kirino blushed heavily, but anger quickly took over his embarrassment after glaring the tealnette beside him. Kariya gulped for the second time without looking at the 'green-haired defender' and dashed off in sonic speed.

"KARIYA, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Kirino rushed towards his tealnette and disappeared as they both ran upstairs. But still, Kurama and Hayami were running around in circles, which was not surprising. Maybe because Hayami used his hissatsu so much that it had upgraded into V3.

For Aoyama, Ichino and Amagi, they were just standing there with their phone recording the whole scene. Probably wanting to post that video into their facebook accounts, twitter accounts and even their youtube accounts.

* * *

Tsurugi plugged his headphones and put it on top of his head, as music began to blast into his ears. Well, it seems like he never gave a damn about the screaming just now, which was normal. After all, he was the type of person who wouldn't want to get involved into any incidents. A few minutes later, the navy blue-haired teen never realized that Tenma had wake up from all that noise.

...Oops, it seems that a dark aura was given from Tenma. Not good at all.

"Kirino-senpai, I-I'm really tired from all that running." Kariya panted heavily, leaning on the wall right next to Tsurugi's bedroom. "Give me the color remover right now, or else." Kirino glared at him AGAIN, while he stood in front of him. "Fine." Kariya grunted and hand him the color remover for his hair. To Kariya's surprise, Kirino sat beside him, as if he had forgotten the whole 'prank'. A few seconds later, Tenma slammed open the door, while it hits right onto the tealnette.

"Tenma! Why did you-" "Shut up and go to sleep." Tenma smiled creepily, as if a demon had processed him. Kariya shrieked a bit from the brunette's reactions. But then, Shindou scratched his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Guys, I forgot to tell you that Tenma's blood type is AB."

Right after Shindou finished his sentence, along with the other teammates including Kariya, had rushed back into their dorm rooms, knowing the consequences of waking up a person that has blood type AB.

"Tenma, we can go to sleep now." Luckily, Tenma followed Shindou's 'advice' and they headed back to their dorm, sleeping peacefully right after they went onto their beds. For Tsurugi, he actually slept with his headphones on his ears.

* * *

_(Morning)_

Tenma woke up and immediately rushed off to the bathroom. After that, he went upstairs with Shindou and Tsurugi to eat breakfast with everyone.

"Good morning!" Tenma beamed happily, "Uh, what's happening? You guys seemed really tired." The brunette sat down, looking confused.

"It's nothing..." Kirino, Kariya, Ichino, Aoyama, Amagi, Kurama and Hayami mumbled at the same time. After that 'incident', they all swore that not to make any more noises at night if sleepovers that include Tenma were being held.

* * *

**If someone watched Ouran High School Host Club, you'll know that how Kyoya and Honey-sempai reacted if they're woken up from people early in the morning :D Anyway, thank you for reading minna-san! I'll try to improve more on writing humor fanfics if this didn't work out... :/**


End file.
